The Dress
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Mi segundo One-Shot de Thomas y Skylar Romero, los personajes de mi hermana pervertida Pauco-Chan. espero que les guste, por favor dejen reviews. los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es 100% original y de MI propiedad…bueno, casi de mi propiedad jejeje.


Nota: Hola a todos, siento mucho el haberlos abandonado estas últimas dos semanas de Enero pero…he estado de vacaciones, me fui de viaje, la pase bien (aunque creo que subí un par de kilos por comer de más) y he tomado muchas fotos que pronto subiré a Facebook.

No estoy aquí para hablar de eso, vayamos directamente al punto y es que… ¡volví súper mega inspirada y con un nuevo One-Shot salido de la computadora! *se oye el _cri cri_ de los grillos* gracias, gracias grillitos por acompañarme de nuevo en este momento de silencio *nótese el sarcasmo por favor*

Por cierto, el One-shot es sobre los personajes de mi hermana pervertida Pauco-Chan: Thomas y Skylar Romero. Así que los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es 100% original y de MI propiedad…bueno, casi de mi propiedad jejeje.

Y tambien quiero aclarar que en este One-Shot, Skylar tiene catorce años la versión que dibuje está disponible en el Facebook de Pauco-Chan :D

No tengo nada más que decirles, solo, dejen reviews y… ¡A trabajar!

* * *

Thomas había vuelto tarde del trabajo, casi oscurecía cuando volvió a casa. Estaba cansado, no solo eso, estaba agotado, hoy había sido un día largo y lo único que pensaba hacer era entrar a casa, darse un baño, cambiarse e irse a descansar, no podía más. Al llegar a la casa camino normalmente para no demostrar que estaba cansado, se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras e hizo ese silbido que le indicaba a Skylar que había llegado a casa pero no obtuvo respuesta de parte del pequeño que ahora ya no era tan pequeño cosa que se le hizo extraño al gótico.

En estos últimos meses, Skylar estaba actuando raro, más de lo normal. Se estaba volviendo muy distante con él, ya no le hablaba como solía hacer todos los días cuando regresaban a casa y además prefería pasar más tiempo con sus amigos de la escuela antes que estar con él ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera solo con él? ¿Por qué no hablaba? Eso no era cierto, hace unas semanas había visto que hablaba con su hermano Seymour y tambien con otros chicos de la escuela pero nunca cruzo ninguna palabra con él, ni siquiera un saludo y tampoco le sonreía cuando lo veía.

Decidió resolver ese problema con Skylar más tarde, ya vería que podría hacer. Termino de subir las escaleras y se dirigió al baño para poder tomarse una ducha, cuando termino salió del baño secándose el cabello oscuro algo mojado con una toalla mientras entraba en su habitación para ponerse una ropa un poco más cómoda, en eso estaba hasta que vio una caja de cartón sobre la cama ¿Quién había puesto una caja de cartón sobre su cama? ¿Había sido Skylar? Se acercó a la caja con una expresión de sospecha en el rostro, pudo ver una nota sobre una de las aberturas de la caja, la despego y estaba escrita la siguiente palabra en el código que solo él y Skylar usaban para hablarse entre ellos cuando escribían una nota:

 **"** **EM NEPO"**

- _Ábreme_ -pensó Thomas dejando la nota a un lado y mirando la caja, colocó ambas manos en las solapas para abrirla- _está bien, lo hage…no se que habg'ra adentgo pego tengo que sabeglo_ -

Thomas abrió despacio aquella caja de cartón con los ojos cerrados pensando que adentro no habría nada y solo se trataba de una broma que le hizo Skylar pero estaba equivocado, dentro de la caja había una almohada blanca, unas sábanas blancas y debajo de estas descansaba una especie de muñeca pero no pudo ver su rostro porque su cabeza estaba apoyada en la almohada apuntando a una de las paredes de la caja de cartón. Miró un poco más abajo al torso de la muñeca, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de color violeta claro con un cuello marinero color blanco que tenia algunos bordados violeta oscuro, un pañuelo rosa pálido estaba anudado debajo del cuello del vestido. Su vista se concentró de nuevo en la cabeza de la muñeca, sus cabellos eran rojos como los de Skylar salvo que a diferencia del niño; la muñeca tenía unos hermosos rizos casi rozando los hombros y algunos caían por debajo de estos.

El gótico acercó su mano para acariciar los cabellos de la muñeca y comprobar si estos eran reales o falsos pero de pronto escucho un sonido, la cabeza de la muñeca se giro lentamente hacia la derecha y sus ojos (unos ojos enormes de color azul, casi tan azul como los de Skylar) se clavaron fijamente en él asustándolo un poco. En su pálido rostro tenía puesto una sombra de ojos de color violeta de dos tipos: oscuro y claro en ambos párpados. Sus labios estaban pintados de negro y en los costados de la boca se podían ver más rastros de aquel labial color negro que resaltaba tanto con sus ojos como con en color de su piel.

La muñeca se levantó de golpe hasta quedar sentada en la caja, estiro sus brazos con las manos en forma de puño pero enseguida las abrió dejándolas elevadas por unos segundos en el aire. Siguió mirando fijamente a Thomas, este iba a decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió y busco algo debajo de las sábanas de la cama improvisada. Cuando lo encontró, descubrió que se trataba de un papel doblado. Acerco su pequeña mano a Thomas para entregarle el papel, el francés acepto el papel recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de aquella extraña muñeca, lo desdobló leyendo el siguiente mensaje:

 **"** **Hello, my name is S and I want to play and dance with you. I'm your toy now, you can use me for whatever you want :)"**

-Hahaha…bien, bien ya fue suficiente, Skylar-le dijo Thomas a la muñeca que mostró una mueca de enojo en su rostro-esto ya no es divertido-

-¡¿Por qué no?! Me pase mucho tiempo planeando esto, no digas que no te gusta lo que ves-Le gritó Skylar enojado a punto de llorar, Thomas pudo ver las lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos azules ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora? No quería que Skylar llorara pero no pudo detenerlo, vio como el chico se tapaba su cara con ambas manos para evitar que lo vean llorar. Thomas se acercó a él e intento quitar sus manos de su cara para verlo y consolarlo pero Skylar solo se negaba, no quería que el gótico lo vea llorar.

-Vamos, Skylarg…no estes tgriste, no quise decig eso paga g'regañagte-le dijo Thomas mientras apartaba de a poco las manos del chico de su cara descubriéndola del todo, pudo ver que el delineador negro que se había puesto en sus ojos estaba corrido debido a las saladas lágrimas (ahora negras) que caían por sus mejillas-es solo que, hay algo que no entiendo-con un pañuelo comenzó a quitar las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Skylar mientras se ocupaba de remover el maquillaje de su rostro-¿pog que te disfg'razaste de muñeca? Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo-

-Yo no estoy enojado contigo, mejor pregunta porque estas enojado conmigo-le dijo Skylar apartando las manos de Thomas de su cara mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha-¿por qué no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? ¿Acaso soy una molestia para ti? O quizás ya no me quieres…tú quieres que me vaya-

-¿Qué?-Thomas no podía creer las palabras que estaba escuchando provenientes de la boca del chico ¿cómo podía decirle que ya no lo quería y que lo consideraba una molestia? Eso no era cierto, el gótico seguía queriéndolo a pesar de los años y además se lo repetía constantemente para que no desconfiara en él-Sky, no digas eso… ¿cuántas veces debo g'repetigte que yo si te quiego? Nunca te dejaguia y es más, no te considego una molestia, bebé-

-E-Eso lo entiendo pero aún así… ¿Por qué me estuviste ignorando todos estos meses? Es más, ya no quieres jugar conmigo como en los viejos tiempos-le dijo Skylar un poco triste.

-De vegdad lo siento, pego he estado ocupado-le respondio Thomas poniendo su mano en la mejilla del chico que tenia frente a él mientras que con la mano libre le retiraba los mechones que se había puesto para disfrazarse de muñeca, sentía su rostro algo frio y húmedo por culpa de las lágrimas que Skylar derramó-no quise ignogagte…hablo en seguio, el tgrabajo me está matando y no he tenido tiempo paga divegtigme contigo, pog favog no pienses que te estoy ignogando. Te pg'rometo que lo compensague-

-¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Cómo vas a compensarlo?-le preguntó Skylar volviendo a quitarse las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos sin dejar de ver a Thomas.

-Te digue como voy a compensaglo-Thomas tomó un pañuelo que había cerca y comenzó a remover las marcas de labial negro que se había hecho Skylar en las mejillas simulando costuras en ellas como parte de su disfraz de muñeca-¿qué te paguece si vas a lavagte la caga y salimos a jugag afuega un g'rato? ¿eh? ¿Qué dices?-

-Digo que… ¡me gustaría salir a jugar afuera! Esa idea suena genial hahaha-le dijo Skylar riendose, rápidamente se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo para ir al baño a lavarse la cara y cambiarse de ropa pero antes de irse apoyo su mano en el marco de la puerta, giro su mirada para ver a Thomas-tratare de no tardar mucho hahahaha-


End file.
